Pressure-type connectors which make it possible to carry out connection of electric wires to contacts without soldering or stripping the wires have gained wide recognition. One of such connectors is described in the Japanese Patent Application No. 79-10713. It is designed for connecting two parallel electric wires to each other. This connector 101, shown in FIG. 4, consists of a base 110 having a metal plate 150 with the pressure-connection slots, and closure members 130 made as an integral part of the base 110 and connected to it by means of hinge members 128 made in the form of a pair of flexible bands. Electric wires are placed in receptacle grooves 132 of the closure members 130, and when the closure members 130 are assembled with the base 110, locking bosses 118 on the outside surface of the base 110 become engaged with locking projections 138 of the closure members 130, thus accomplshing the connection between the electric wires and the metal plate 150.
However, since the hinge members 128 of this conventional connector 101 are made in the form of flexible bands, no means is provided to guide the closure members 130 for proper alignment. Therefore, there is always a danger that the metal plate 150 of the base 110 and the grooves 134 receiving the metal plate of the closure members 130 will be misaligned, resulting in a failure to form an appropriate pressure connection.
Therefore, the purpose of this invention is to offer a connector which will solve the above mentioned problems, that is a pressure-type connector of a simple design having means to guide the enclosure during its rotation, thus providing for a reliable connection obtained through pressure.